Like a Sunshine
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Kushina nunca pensó que aquél simple muchacho aldeano terminaría salvándola a ella, una kunoichi, de una muerte inminente. Minato/Kushina. One-shot. No Canon.


**Like a Sunshine**

**Resumen:** Kushina nunca pensó que aquél simple muchacho aldeano terminaría salvándola a ella, una kunoichi, de una muerte inminente. Minato/Kushina. One-shot. No Canon.

** Pareja: **Kushina Uzumaki-Minato Namikaze.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Si había algo que a ella, Kushina Uzumaki, le molestara mucho más que ser mirada con odio y desprecio dentro de su propia aldea, era que la tomaran por sorpresa. Como buena asocial que era, había aprendido a sobrevivir dentro de los parámetros estipulados por el ser humano en el mundo ninja.

Ataca primero o muere.

Ella estaba muy consciente de eso, pero esta vez llevaba las de perder y no era por el mero hecho de que no se le había informado correctamente en qué consistía la misión, sino por su impulsividad ante todo.

Ahora iba a pagar muy caro su osadía de creerse mejor que los demás.

―¡Jodido Hokage, 'ttebane! ―siseó entre dientes.

No, ¿a quién engañaba? La culpa no solo recaía en ella, sino en el Hokage y los putos consejeros. Ellos sabían que ella no era apta para una misión de espionaje, comenzando por el hecho de que su cabello era demasiado llamativo y su personalidad muy terca, pero no. A veces se preguntaba para qué servía la figura del Hokage si los consejeros prácticamente lo manipulaban a su antojo y hacían y deshacían lo que quería con las leyes.

Con algo de dificultad, esquivó unos kunais que fueron lanzados hacia ella. Estaba cansada, había logrado vencer a unos cuantos del grupo que la perseguían, pero eran demasiados y ella estaba sola en aquella misión de suma importancia.

Por aquél entonces, la relación entre las aldeas ninjas era tensa y el Hokage estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar la inminente guerra que estaba a punto de estallar. Hiruzen deseaba detener todo eso por medio de acuerdos de paz, pero los otros –Danzo y sus canallas- no estaban de acuerdo con las medidas aplicadas por él, por eso la habían mandado como espía, para ver cómo se encontraban las tropas extranjeras y de ser posible destruir todo.

Como ella supuso, no era apta para la misión. Los ANBUS del país del rayo la descubrieron y ella apenas logró escapar por los pelos, pero no se rindieron tan fácilmente. Deseaban sacarle toda la información posible y, por supuesto, saber cuál era la aldea que se había osado a infiltrarse en los dominios de Raikage-sama.

Kushina odiaba Konoha con todo su ser. Desde la torre más alta, hasta la casa más pequeña. Cada aldeano, cada ninja, cada animal.

¡Todo! Y tenía todo su derecho de hacerlo, pero no por eso iba a traicionarla. Si algo le había inculcado su familia antes de desaparecer para siempre era que el honor como ninja se debía mantener hasta el final.

Una ronda de shurikens fueron lanzadas contra su humanidad, logrando herirla en uno de sus hombros. Kushina maldijo ante el dolor, pero no se detuvo. Si lo hacía, sabía que más nunca volvería a ver la luz del sol. El bosque comenzaba a oscurecerse y eso no era buena señal. No conocía muy bien ese lugar y eso la convertía en objetivo fácil. Tenía miedo de que la estuviesen llevando hacia una trampa y ella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

―Corre, Kushina ―rezó entre dientes―. Sé que va en contra de tu orgullo, pero todavía no puedes morir.

Con un poco de dificultad, rasgó la manga de su camisa, ayudada de sus dientes, y vendó la herida del hombro. Estaba comenzando a tener dificultad para seguir andando cuando la salida de aquél interminable bosque apareció a la lejanía. Sonrió de medio lado, parecía que iba a poder salir de esta.

Pero, para su sorpresa y desgracia, lo que tenía pinta de ser su boleto a la supervivencia, terminó siendo un arma de doble filo cuando llegó al borde de un acantilado. Sí, podría escapar por aquél lugar, en cuyo alejado final circulaba un río turbulento, o podría morir intentándolo.

Desesperada, volteó al sentir los ANBUS detrás de ella, la tenían rodeada. No la atacaron de una vez, como esperando ver su decisión.

O como si de verdad creyeran que ella se iba a entregar por voluntad propia.

Kushina rechinó sus dientes ante semejante ofensa.

―Escuchen bien, bastardos ―habló―¡Primero muerta antes que entregarme, 'ttebane!

Y dicho eso, saltó al vacío.

Los ANBUS se acercaron rápidamente hasta el borde del acantilado y sólo lograron ver un destello rojo que caía y caía. Parecían que habían fracasado, no pudieron retener a la mujer de ninja para sacarle la información.

―Busquemos su cuerpo ―ordenó el que parecía mandar en ese grupo―. Asegurémonos de su muerte.

Asintiendo, los ANBUS comenzaron otra vez a movilizarse.

* * *

Kushina sintió el impacto de lleno al caer desde aquella altura, sus pulmones se llenaron de bastante líquido lo que le dificultó la respiración, estaba aturdida y la fuerte corriente comenzaba a arrastrarla hasta quien sabe dónde. Logró, a duras penas, salir a la superficie, tosía mucho, tratando de expulsar el agua de sus pulmones. Con bastante esfuerzo, consiguió agarrarse de una roca para tratar de recuperar el aliento y comprender que estaba viva.

Había sobrevivido.

―Ma-malditos, ¿cómo se atrevieron a…? ―No tuvo energías para terminar la frase, con pesadez trató de subirse un poco mejor sobre la roca, pero debido a su constante contacto con el agua, estaba babosa y Kushina terminó resbalándose y cayendo de nueva cuenta al río.

Trató de luchar contra la corriente, pero le fue difícil, así que, para tratar de ahorrar energías y aferrarse a algo cuando viera la oportunidad, se dejó llevar por el río. Aun así, no contó con que llegaría a una cascada y que no tenía de donde sujetarse, e inevitablemente terminó cayendo de una altura considerable, otra vez.

Su último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento fue: _Parece que hoy no es mi día, 'ttebane._

Aun así, a pesar de todo el ajetreo por el que pasó, Kushina Uzumaki sobrevivió otro día más como ninja. Ni ella supo explicar bien el por qué, pero cuando recobró el conocimiento, se encontró dentro de una especie de cueva.

Aturdida, se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que alguien le había quitado su ropa, la cual estaba secándose cerca de una pequeña fogata improvisada. También habían tenido la decencia de cubrirla con una manta para evitar dejar su cuerpo al descubierto. Parpadeó asombrada al comprender, otra vez, que estaba viva.

―Debería dedicarme a hacer _jackass_* ―murmuró al verse prácticamente ilesa, ya no tenía la herida del hombro, supuso que eso debía ser obra del Kyubi―. Se me da bien eso de sobrevivir a los peligros, 'ttebane.

―Oh, ha despertado, señorita. ―Kushina dirigió su vista a la entrada de la cueva sólo para encontrarse con una pequeña niña que no debería pasar los ocho años―. ¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿le duele algo?

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja, ¿realmente había sido salvada por esa niña?

―Eh, estoy… bien, ¿has sido tú quien me salvó del río?

―No, pero estuve cerca para ayudar. Lamentamos que te tengamos en tan malas condiciones ―murmuró la chica.

―¡Pero qué dices, 'ttebane! ―exclamó, palmeando su cabeza―¡Eso no tiene importancia!

La pequeña se sonrojó levemente ante ese gesto por parte de la desconocida. Realmente era una chica bastante bonita, le calculaba la misma edad de su hermano mayor.

Kushina, por su parte, analizó levemente a su salvadora. Era una pequeña niña rubia, con unos ojos negros como el carbón, que le recordaban bastante a los de su conocida Mikoto, tenía una piel pálida y usaba un lindo kimono.

―Oh, Sarah, parece que nuestra bella durmiente ha despertado ―tanto Kushina como la niña voltearon hacia la entrada para ver al recién llegado.

―¡Hermano! ―exclamó la pequeña.

El joven sonrió abiertamente, traía una bolsa en su mano.

―¿Cómo se encuentra la… ¡Auch! ―la frase del chico fue cortada a la mitad cuando soltó un quejido de dolor al recibir un zapatazo en toda su cara.

―¡Fuera de aquí, pervertido! ―fue la 'agradable' bienvenida que le dio Kushina al ver que ese hombre entraba a la cueva, dónde ella estaba casi desnuda, como perro por su casa.

―¡Hermano!, ¡la señorita todavía está en ropa interior! ―chilló la pequeña antes de comenzar a empujar a al chico fuera de la cueva―¡Retírate!

―A-a eso vengo, Sarah ―trató de explicar―, le he traído algo de ropa de mamá. ―Señaló la bolsa.

―Dame eso. ―La pequeña se lo arrebató―. Ahora, fuera.

Suspirando, el chico se retiró sin queja alguna.

Kushina estaba algo sonrojada por la reciente intromisión. Lamentaba no estar bien vestida para ir y darle su merecido.

―Lamento que mi hermano haya entrado así. ―Sarah, el nombre que había utilizado el pervertido para con la niña, inclinó levemente su cabeza mientras le tendía la bolsa.

La pelirroja bufó levemente.

―No importa, 'ttebane ―aceptó la bolsa―. Por cierto, soy Kushina Uzumaki.

―Un placer, Uzumaki-san, mi nombre es Sarah Namikaze ―la pequeña sonrió―y mi hermano se llama Minato Namikaze, puede que sea algo despistado, pero le aseguro que es un buen chicho.

Kushina asintió levemente mientras se colocaba el kimono que estaba dentro de la bolsa. Le quedaba bien, lo cual la alivió un poco.

―¡Justo a su medida! ―exclamó la pequeña―. Me alegro.

―Gracias por tu ayuda, Sarah. ―Kushina sonrió con sinceridad.

―No hay de que, ahora bien ―la niña se acercó a la entrada―¡Hermano, ya puedes entrar!

Minato entró con cautela, para evitar recibir algún otro ataque por parte de la chica. Al ver que no había peligro, se relajó notablemente.

―Lamento lo de hace un momento ―admitió el chico con sinceridad―. No fue mi intención.

Afilando su mirada, Kushina respondió:

―Vuelve a suceder algo así y te castro, ¿comprendes?

La niña, quien no entendía el concepto de esa palabra, sólo miró con curiosidad como su hermano se ponía pálido.

―Claro como el agua ―se apresuró a decir el chico.

―Bien, me alegra que nos entendamos.

Minato asintió levemente, realmente esa pelirroja, a pesar de ser muy bonita, era bastante tétrica. Por su parte, a Kushina no le agradaba del todo aquél rubio de ojos azules, los pervertidos nunca habían sido sus favoritos.

―Bueno, yo soy Minato Namikaze ―se presentó el chico mientras le tendía la mano.

―Kushina Uzumaki ―respondió la pelirroja sin aceptar el gesto.

Namikaze suspiró un poco. Bien, parecía que la cosa no había comenzado con buen pie.

—Okey… entonces, Kushina, ¿cómo terminaste cayendo por la cascada? —preguntó Minato, tratando de aligerar el aire de tensión.

La aludida hizo una mueca.

—Uzumaki para ti, Namikaze —aclaró cortante—. Me perseguían unos ANBUS y he tenido que saltar desde un acantilado, la corriente me arrastró y he terminado aquí, fin de la historia.

Ambos hermanos parpadearon confundidos, ¿ANBUS?, ¿qué era eso?

—Oh…—fue la suave contestación que dio el rubio, algo le dijo que lo mejor sería no preguntar sobre ANBUS—. Eres ninja ¿no?

Kushina asintió levemente: ―De Konoha.

—¿Konoha? —repitió la más pequeña, dudativa—¿Dónde queda eso?

—Creo, si mal no recuerdo, es en el País del Fuego, ¿verdad? —comentó Minato, sonriéndole.

—Felicidades, genio, te has ganado el premio mayor —fue la parca respuesta que obtuvo de parte de Kushina—. Ahora bien, ¿dónde diablos estoy?

* * *

Para Minato Namikaze, el día no había sido específicamente el mejor del mundo. Su madre lo había mantenido agitado dándole tantas órdenes y oficios que, por el amor de Dios, parecían que quería matarlo del cansancio y estrés.

Minato trae esto.

Minato lleva aquello.

Minato no se te olvide darle esto a la señora tal…

Minato, Minato, Minato.

¡MINATO!

Cansado y frustrado, estampó con cierta fuerza su cabeza contra el árbol más cercano mientras esperaba que la ira que lo embargaba de momento se le fuera. Generalmente, él era una persona gentil, amable y honesta, eso nadie lo ponía en duda, pero como toda persona normal que se es sobrecargada con tanto que hacer por ser tan noble y aceptar todo con una sonrisa, a veces llegaba un momento que el mundo en general rebasaba el límite de su amabilidad y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Aun así, como buen caballero que era, no quería descargar su frustración con nadie que en realidad no tuviera la culpa, por ello decidió tomarse más tiempo del normal en llenar esos envases de agua en el río y esperar a que su nivel de paciencia volviera a componerse, como debería ser. Si no, tenía por seguro que se metería en un buen problema con su madre si llegaba a decir algo muy grosero.

No porque lo fuera a regañar, sino porque la vería sonreír tristemente pidiéndole disculpas por todo y eso era lo que él menos deseaba ver.

Tenía diecisiete, pero le era imposible ser un adolescente rebelde como todo el mundo a esa edad. Lo cual traía como consecuencia de que ahora lo tenían como encargado de cada mínima actividad, ya que Minato era un buen chico que jamás decía no.

Murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones entre dientes y alguno que otro improperio, antes de tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y bufar. Caminó de nuevo al río, se agachó lo suficiente como para alcanzar el agua, tomarla entre sus manos y empapar su cara con la misma. Suspiró un momento y, comprendiendo que ya no podía atrasar más sus quehaceres, tomó los envases de agua dispuesto a seguir de nuevo a la aldea cuando, por mera coincidencia sus ojos se enfocaron en la cascada.

Fue cuando notó el destello rojo que caía por la misma.

Una persona.

Sorprendido y aturdido, le costó comprender que su cuerpo se había movido por inercia propia, soltando el agua durante el proceso. Solo supo lo que realmente hacía cuando se metió al río y nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde se veía el cabello rojizo de la persona desconocida. La alcanzó con algo de dificultad y la arrastró a la orilla.

Apenas notó que era una chica, ya que se concentró directamente en su pulso y respiración. Sus latidos cardiacos apenas eran notables, pero su respiración no se sentía. Si no hacía algo, caería en paro dentro de nada. Nervioso, miró los labios azules de la desconocida, rezó a Dios para que por favor dejara de hacer su día una completa mierda y se dispuso a dar respiración boca a boca.

_No te estás aprovechando de ella, Minato_ era lo único que pensaba mientras sus labios hacían contacto con los de la chica. _No eres ningún pervertido_.

Cuando la pelirroja comenzó a toser y expulsar el agua de sus pulmones, Minato sonrió aliviado al ver que estaba viva. Los desconcertados ojos violeta de la chica lo miraron por un momento, susurró algo que dejó desconcertado al Namikaze y cayó desmayada. Fue en ese momento cuando Sarah, su hermana, llegó gritando su nombre preocupada y lo encontró en plena situación.

―¿Qué ha sucedido? ―preguntó la niña, mirando a la mujer.

Explicándole brevemente todo, su hermana dijo que debían hacer algo con ella pronto porque si la dejaban sola lo más probable era que muriera de una neumonía o por hipotermia. Fue así como terminaron llevándola a la cueva donde ambos, Minato y Sarah, solían jugar y que era similar a un escondite secreto. Siguiendo las indicaciones de su hermana, el rubio la dejó a cargo de la desconocida y partió en busca de alguna vestimenta para ella y para él.

Mientras iba de camino a casa, pensando una buena excusa para todo su embrollo y recordando que no llevaba el agua que se le había pedido, Minato no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras que le dedicó la pelirroja antes de desmayarse.

_Ah que bello rayo de sol._

* * *

Kushina no era específicamente de las chicas inteligentes, como Mikoto, tampoco era de las más lindas, como Mikoto, ni mucho menos de las más refinadas, como Mikoto.

En conclusión, ella era todo lo contrario a la Uchiha que conocía en Konoha.

Pero tenía que admitir que en ese kimono se veía bastante bonita, y más con su cabello recogido en un moño alto, cortesía de la pequeña Sarah. Minato sonreía amablemente desde su sitio, tratando de mantener una distancia prudente de ella y Sarah balbuceaba cosas como lo mucho que le encantaría tener su largo cabello.

―Mamá ha salido recientemente a visitar a unos tíos en una aldea cercana, regresa dentro de una semana ―comentó la niña con una sonrisa―¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros, Kushina-san?

La chica dudó un momento, no sería muy seguro que ella –una kunoichi- se quedara en casa de un par de aldeanos normales, eso sería ponerlos en riesgo, pero en su estado actual de cansancio estaba segura que ella no sería rival para nadie en ese momento. Si se iba así, sin restaurar sus energías al máximo, tenía por seguro que moriría ante algún enfrentamiento.

Solo le tomaría un día. No creía que en un día algo malo sucediera.

Asintiendo levemente, Kushina sonrió.

―Solo por un día ―dijo―. Es lo único que necesito.

Sarah chilló de felicidad ante aquello y comenzó a andar rápidamente hacia su hogar.

―¿No levantaré mucha sospechas si me quedo en tu casa? ―murmuró la pelirroja a Minato.

El chico pensó un momento y negó.

―Nuestro hogar está algo apartado de la aldea y por lo general nadie va allá ―explicó―. Así que no habrá problema alguno, tómate el tiempo que quieras.

Ante la sonrisa sincera de ese chico, Kushina no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y sentirse incomoda ante su buen trato.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó Minato, viéndola como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, preguntándose si quizás ella no había adquirido fiebre.

―No estoy acostumbrada a esto.

―¿A qué?

Kushina lo miró fijamente por un momento con mucha intensidad y, esta vez, fue él quien terminó sonrojándose. La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado y entrecerró los ojos con cierta malicia, se le acercó tanto a él que, inconscientemente, terminó retrocediendo hasta quedar acorralado contra un árbol. Uzumaki susurró en su oído.

―Cuando se es un monstruo, como yo, es normal y comprensible que te menosprecien ―dicho eso, prosiguió caminando, dejando a un Minato aturdido, quien parpadeó confundido y corrió para alcanzarla.

―¿Lo crees? ―habló con cierta dificultad

―¿Qué?

―¿Crees ser un monstruo?

La chica se detuvo en seco y lo fulminó con la mirada.

―No sé a qué quieres llegar con eso.

Minato sonrió enormemente y palmeó su cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

―Una cosa es que digan que eres un monstruo y otra es que tú lo creas ―aclaró, viéndola fijamente con esos ojos azules tan puros―. Pero aclaro, si realmente eres un monstruo… reconozco que eres uno muy lindo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par mientras el tomaba un mechón de su cabello que se había soltado del moño.

―Especialmente tu cabello, es me gusta. Si alguna vez quieres que te encuentre, no dudes en dejar un rastro con él, lo notaría de inmediato.

Mientras golpeaba a Minato por osarse a tocarla, aunque esa fue la excusa barata que lanzó para cubrir su vergüenza, Kushina notó que la sonrisa del chico no se borró ante el dolor de su potente puño y que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

Aunque ella no lo supiera, eso se podría llamar amor.

* * *

Minato era un ser extraño por naturaleza, eso él lo sabía de antemano, un poco masoquista también. Quizás por eso la sucesión de golpes que recibió por parte de Kushina, a quien cada comentario dulce y halagador hacia su persona que él hacía la ponía más sensible de lo normal, no le molestaban mucho. Aunque admitía que dolían bastante, porque fuerza era lo que esa mujer tenía en verdad.

En el transcurso del día, notó que ella era bastante hábil para los oficios del hogar, aunque no lo pareciera, y que también era de mucha ayuda con su agilidad y destreza en las artes ninjas. A veces, Minato se preguntaba cómo se sentiría ser como ella en el sentido de habilidades. Él había crecido en esa mediocre aldea algo pobre que se encontraba a varios días de camino de Konoha, pero sí quedaba en el País del Fuego, aunque aquello sorprendió a Kushina cuando se lo dijo, ya que ella no esperaba realmente estar tan cerca de su hogar.

―No es mi 'hogar' ―aclaró malhumorada―. Es solamente el sitio donde vivo.

―¿No es lo mismo? ―preguntó él, mientras terminaban de bajar unas frutas de un árbol.

―'Hogar' es un sitio donde realmente te sientes cómodo y Konoha no la calificaría exactamente como eso. Allí no me llegan los 'rayos del sol'.

Él parpadeó confundido.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso?

―Mi madre solía decir que en el hogar siempre brillará el sol, así esté lloviendo ―comentó ella, mirando hacia el cielo claro de primavera.

―¡Ah! Es una metáfora.

―Ni idea ―se encogió de hombros, porque la verdad ella no sabía que significaba esa palabra―. Solo sé que, en donde me sienta cómoda y encuentre la calidez del sol… a ese sitio es que puedo llamar 'hogar'.

Entonces ella se quedaba en silencio. Minato comprendía que cuando dejaba de hablar por ciertos periodos era porque el tema le incomodaba y no deseaba continuarlo. A veces se preguntaba que tenía esa pelirroja que la hacía tan interesante, tal vez porque era una foránea, o tan solo quizás era porque a veces sentía la calidez del 'sol' emanar de ella, haciendo confortable el ambiente, como si realmente estuviese en su 'verdadero hogar'.

Sarah, por su parte, se sentía feliz de tener a Kushina en su casa. La llevaba a todos los sitios posibles de la aldea ya que sabía que nadie le tomaría mucha importancia a la foránea chica que caminaba al lado de la hija ilegítima de una ex-prostituta. Sí, la dura realidad era que la pelirroja había conocido con respecto a la familia Namikaze, gracias a uno que otro murmullo que oía, era esa. No hizo comentario alguno, no era su problema y tampoco deseaba hacer hincapié en un tema un tanto incomodo.

Aun así, en el poco tiempo que había pasado con ellos, comprendió que adoraban a su madre aún cuando fuera una mujer muy quisquillosa o con un carácter algo temperamental, y que estaban dispuesto a ser los hijos perfectos para demostrarle a esa aldea insensible que su madre los había educado de buena manera, sin importar lo que hubiese sido en el pasado. Kushina sintió admiración por ellos, especialmente por Minato porque a pesar de todo siempre mantenía una sonrisa enorme en sus labios y sabía ganarse a la gente con ese método sincero y natural.

Él no era un monstruo, pero tampoco era aceptado en ese sitio. Y aun así irradiaba felicidad por todos lados.

Ella era una existencia no deseada en Konoha. Y apenas murmuraba más de unas cuantas palabras a sus compañeros. Se preguntó, tan solo quizá, si ella sonriera un poco conseguiría más de lo que ella deseaba en Konoha.

* * *

Cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación a media noche, Kushina se sobresaltó levemente. Somnolienta, abrió un poco para toparse cara a cara con Minato quien la veía con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué sucede? ―murmuró ella.

―Tienes que irte de aquí ―respondió en susurros―. Hay unos ninjas buscándote, tienen a la aldea rodeada.

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron de par en par. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan despistada?

―Dios… ¡Minato, lo siento tanto! Por mi culpa, ustedes…

―No digas nada ―la calló, poniendo la mano sobre su boca―. Lo primordial es que salgas de aquí y te alejes lo suficiente mientras ellos revisan casa por casa.

―¿Cómo te has enterado? ―preguntó, quitando su mano.

―Eso no importa ―aclaró―. Vamos.

La tomó de la mano y la guió por la parte trasera de la casa, con cuidado, quitó unas cuantas tablas de la pared que le daban espacio suficiente para que ella saliera corriendo.

―¿Qué hay de ti y Sarah? ―A pesar de que su vida era la que peligraba, no dudaba de que los AMBUS harían lo que fuera solo por conseguir información y eso la mantenía alterada.

―Ya te dije que no te preocupes ―siseó―. Solo ve a esconderte.

Se miraron fijamente por una fracción de segundos antes de que ella asintiera levemente.

―Encuéntrame ―susurró antes de emprender su huida, dejando a Minato viéndola partir. Lo único que él notaba en esa oscuridad era el brillante cabello de ella alejándose cada vez más.

Suspiró.

―Como quieres que no me enamore de ti si dices esas cosas…

* * *

A veces a Kushina le costaba entender si tenía buena o mala suerte. Unas veces creía que era una extraña combinación de ambas que la hacía perder la paciencia. Si algo comenzaba bien, terminaba mal. Si algo comenzaba mal, terminaba… por lo general mal, pero a veces, solo a veces, la suerte parecía sonreírle así como Minato lo hacía en ese momento, mientras el amanecer imponente se alzaba justo detrás de él.

Tenía en su mano unas cuantas hebras rojas de su cabello, aquellas que ella misma se había encargado de dejar minuciosamente hasta el lugar donde se había ido a esconder a la final, quizás con la leve y estúpida esperanza de que él realmente fuera a encontrarla con ese rastro y, por lo visto, había funcionado.

―¿Cómo…?

―Te lo dije ―sonrió―. Tengo mis medios.

―¿Dónde está Sarah?

―Durmiendo en casa de unos vecinos. La noche fue bastante agitada ―admitió.

Kushina lo miró de pies a cabeza, buscando algún signo de tortura que pudieran haber usado en Minato, pero no: estaba ileso totalmente.

―¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

―Como supuse, algún aldeano confesó haberte visto con nosotros y llegaron a nuestra puerta cinco minutos después de que te sacara, Kushina ―. A ella no le importó que usara su nombre de pila, de hecho sonaba bastante lindo saliendo de sus labios―. Simplemente les dije que una pelirroja con habilidades raras nos había puesto bajo su control a mi hermana y a mí, pero cuando sintió que habían llegado a buscarla, se marchó hacia el norte.

Kushina parpadeó confundida.

―¿Y te creyeron? ―preguntó incrédula ante semejante estupidez de excusa.

―No, pero como revisaron mi casa y no encontraron ni un rastro tuyo no les quedó más de otra que irse.

―Todavía sigo sin creerme eso ―gruñó, mirándolo ceñuda.

Minato suspiró.

―Bueno, puede que la aparición de otros enmascarados de Konoha, según oí de uno de tus perseguidores, ayudara un poco a que se fueran. Después de todo, esto es territorio del País del Fuego.

La chica se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de estallar en carcajadas y abrazarlo.

―¡Joder que tienes suerte! Esos AMBUS te hubiesen cortado la cabeza de ser necesario.

Aunque no le agradó un poco oír aquello, Minato siguió sonriendo, mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

―Entonces, ¿ahora qué harás?

Kushina se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de separarse de él y mirarlo fijamente. Fue en ese momento en que notó que Minato realmente era un chico atractivo y, estaba segura, tendría un montón de mujeres detrás de él. Lástima para ellas que Kushina lo vio primero.

―Me has salvado, Minato ―comenzó―. Tienes mi gratitud eterna. Si no fuera por ti, ahora sería comida de pez. Volveré a Konoha, porque es mi deber como kunoichi, pero te aseguro que volveré a venir a verte ―guiñó el ojo―. Después de todo, creo que he encontrado un pequeño rayo de sol que no quiero dejar ir.

Sonrojado de pies a cabeza, Minato balbuceó unas cuantas palabras antes de que Kushina se acercara y le plantara un casto beso en los labios. Sí, el mañana era un tanto incierto para ambos. Era como tratar de unir dos mundos diferentes de una sola sentada, pero a ellos no le importaba, porque aquél encuentro parecía más cosa del destino.

Ella no se esperaba ser salvada por un simple muchacho aldeano.

Él no se esperaba ser el salvador de una extraña y excéntrica ninja.

Y ninguno de los dos se esperaba encontrar un rayo de sol en el otro, algo así como una especie de sitio en donde se sentirían cómodos a pesar de las circunstancias del mundo actual. Sabían que en donde estuviera cada uno, ya fuese en Konoha o en aquella aldea, siempre podrían considerarlo un 'hogar': Un sitio donde siempre brillaría la luz interna aún cuando la peor tormenta azotara el exterior.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir sobre ellos, lo admito :3. Hasta tengo un fic por allí que terminar e.e, pero en fin, la idea la tenía desde hace muchísimo tiempo en realidad, solo que no había encontrado la manera de plasmarla y aun así, no estoy muy segura XD, pero esto es lo que salió lol, fue bastante largo e.e, creo que el OS más largo que he escrito.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y, si así es, por favor déjenlo saber con un review –ya sea largo o corto- como ustedes lo prefieran. Gracias por tomarse las molestias.

Se les quiere,

Amaya.


End file.
